


Of Dogs And Mud

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton’s out playing with the pups in the fall weather, unfortunately he gets really muddy and Logan is not a fan of mud. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Of Dogs And Mud

The fall weather brought many a joy to each side.

Logan in particular enjoyed the colors, the cool air, the falling leaves, the cloudy days…

He rather enjoyed sitting outside and simply watching the others as he sipped some tea.

That’s precisely what he was doing.

Logan felt a fond smile grace his features as he saw Patton bounding across the yard with a small pack of puppies chasing him. Patton giggled and laughed as he hopped over piles of leaves while excited yips and barks filled the air.

One of the dog managed to catch up with him and tackled him, allowing the other dogs to run over him, happily licking his face and torso.

“Nahahahaha! Yohohou’re sohoho cuhuhute! I lohohohove yohohou tohohohohoo!”

Logan felt the urge to laugh at the undeniably adorable sight before him… until he realized Patton was rolling in a mud puddle.

“Patton! You’re going to be filthy! Get out of that puddle!”

“But they’re playing!” He whined.

“You have to get cleaned up before dinner.” Logan walked over and took Patton’s hand, pulling him out of the mud puddle.

Patton whined in protest as the dogs followed them into the house.

“Come on, we’re getting you cleaned up.”

“…We?” Patton asked hopefully.

“Yes, clearly you won’t do it yourself.” Logan tried to ignore his growing blush as he walked Patton inside. “Roman, take the dogs. I have some business with Patton.”

Roman peeked around the corner and rose an eyebrow with a smirk. “Sure thing, Pocket Protector. You attend to that business.”

Logan groaned at his own phrasing of words as he pulled Patton into the bathroom. He examined Patton, now looking content and almost excited.

“You’re filthy.”

“Yeah. I know you don’t like mess, Lo-lo, but I’ll get it cleaned up!”

“No. Last time you got this messy you took 2 hours in a bubble bath and still had mud on your face. How is that even possible?”

“I didn’t want to ruin my bubble beard!”

Logan gave an unamused sigh and grabbed a washcloth before running it under some warm water.

“Here. Sit down on this stool for a moment, I’ll make this quick so we can get back to the others.”

“I mean, I’m not rushing you.” Patton smiled.

“Lift your foot.” Logan commanded. Patton obeyed and Logan grabbed his ankle. He touched the washcloth to one of the drying spots of mud.

Patton flinched.

“Hold still, the mud already seems to be drying.”

Logan got to work, rubbing the rough washcloth against the mud splatters and streaks. Though Patton kept jerking away and shaking.

“Patton, the more you squirm the longer this will take.”

“C-C-Cahan’t h-help it!”

Logan switched his gaze from the mud across his foot to his face and it clicked. He was trying to suppress a wobbly smile and his eyes were crinkled around the edges. He was trembling at each touch to the pads of his feet.

It didn’t take a genius to figure it out.

“Ah, I see. You’re ticklish.”

Patton flinched. “U-Uh… Maybe?”

Logan smirked, finding that blush and bashful expression rather… cute.

“Maybe?” He used his index finger to gently scratch at the ball of Patton’s foot. Patton squealed and burst into giggles immediately.

“Ohohohokay yehehehes! Ahahahalohohohot! Reheheheally reheheheally tihihicklish!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but you’ll have to deal with the tickling. You’re still coated in mud.”

“N-Noho it’s okay, Lo-”

“Nonsense. I just want to help.” Logan smiled and continued using the washcloth to wipe off the mud.

He couldn’t help his fond grin as Patton bit his lip, trying to contain giggles.

“L-Loho! Ihihit’s f-fihine! Ehe- Lo!”

“Adorable.” Logan heard himself whisper under his breath.

“Ihihit’s clehehean! Lo Ihi’m clehehean!”

Logan glanced at the foot, now free of filth.

“Maybe this foot is, but judging by the mud on your shirt, I’d assume your torso is not.”

Logan grinned and worked off Patton’s shirt. It was true, the mud had seeped through.

“Uh- Th-that’s alright Lo.”

“I insist you let me help.” Logan reached the cloth to Patton’s ribs. He squeaked as contact was made and swiftly grabbed Logan’s hands.

“Noho! Logan I’m way too tihicklish!”

“Poor little you. You are getting clean one way or another. If it tickles too much, I suppose you’ll just have to bear it.”

“NonononoNOHOHO!”

Logan got to work scrubbing at each rib and dip, wiping away all the mud.

Meanwhile, Patton has fallen backwards amidst his laughter. Logan followed him to the floor, looming over him with an uncharacteristically sly grin.

Patton cackled and squirmed beneath the ticklish touch, struggling not to push Logan away.

“Lohoho, plehehehase! Ihihihit tihihickles sohohohoho muhuch!”

“Well, now, that’s not my problem is it?”

Time passed, seconds or hours, Logan was not sure. He was too caught up in that glorious laughter to worry over something as trivial as time.

Eventually Logan slowed his touch. The mud had disappeared long ago. Now all that was left was Patton adorable smiling face.

Quiet giggles fluttered through the air as Logan let himself take in the scenery

It was… wonderful.

“I love you.” Logan murmured before he could stop himself.

“I lohove you too, Lo-lo.”

They sat like that for a moment, letting the happiness and gentleness of the confessions sink in.

“Oh my God, VIRGIL IT HAPPENED YOU OWE TWENTY BUCKS!”

Logan and Patton flinched and shifted their gaze to the doorway they had left open, now accompanied by an overly excited prince.

“What? No way! I thought it’d at least take them another week.”

“NO KIDDING, THEY TOTALLY DID, VIRGIL COME SEE!”

Logan groaned and grew bright red. whilst Patton merely giggled and gave him a swift peck to the cheek.


End file.
